


AVP-Alien vs Picard

by muppet8003



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Body Horror, Crossover, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppet8003/pseuds/muppet8003
Summary: After responding to an apparent distress signal, Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise find themselves forced to content with a dangerous and unknown new life form.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Captain’s Log- “We have responded to a signal from an unidentified source, suggested by initial analysis to be a distress call. We’ve traced the source to the as yet unexplored world of Calpamos, and one of it’s three moons, designated as LV426. We have attempted to assess the situation but cannot seem to establish communications and are experiencing interference with our sensors due to atmospheric anomalies. Despite these drawbacks, I am determined to begin rescue operations at the earliest opportunity.”

Captain Picard sat on the bridge of the Enterprise, looking inquisitively at the image of the moon, LV426. The ship’s sensors, hampered as they were, had only managed to locate the ship transmitting the signal and pick up the there were indeed life forms on the moon. The captain kept his gaze on the rough image of the crashed ship onscreen and spoke to his Second Officer. “Mr. Data, does this ship design match anything in the Federation’s Database?”

“No, sir,” Data reported, “Beyond slight superficial similarities, there’s no record of anything like this particular ship on record. It would seem this the Federation’s first encounter with this particular species.”

“Not the best circumstances for First Contact,” Picard muttered, “Hail them, Mr. Worf.”

“No response, Captain.” The Klingon officer reported after a short pause.

“It is possible that their communication system is offline captain,” Data suggested.

“I could lead an away team to try and make contact directly,” Riker said from his seat beside Picard.

“Doesn't seem to be too many other options,” the captain agreed, “Mr. Worf. Open a general channel, just in case they’re able to receive transmissions.”

Once Worf had confirmed that channel was opened, Picard assumed his most diplomatic tone and spoke, hoping the crew of the unidentified ship could hear him. “This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. We’ve received your distress signal and are here to assist you in any way we can. A small team of my crew will beam down shortly to assess your situation.”

It was decided that Riker’s away team would include Dr. Crusher, as there was a high chance that at least some of the ship’s crew could be injured and Lieutenant Worf, since there could be unforeseen security issues. Riker had also decided to bring along a new arrival to the Enterprise, Ensign Kenny, feeling the new officer could use the experience. The four Starfleet Officers gathered in the Transporter room and were beamed down to the windswept moon.

Just under an hour later, Picard was awaiting a report from his second in command when Data spoke up. “Captain, I’ve run further analysis on the signal coming from the crashed ship.”

“What have you found, Mr. Data?”

“Well, sir,” Data reported, “I’ve been able to further decipher the message and it doesn’t seem to be a distress call.”

Picard rose from his chair and moved to look over Data’s shoulder at the android’s findings, exchanging a look with a concerned looking Ensign Ro. The captain briefly scanned Data’s console and asked, “If it’s not a distress call, then what is it?”

“I can not say for certain, captain,” Data replied, looking up at Picard, “But if I had to theorize, I would say it seems more akin to a warning.”

Picard returned to his Captain’s Chair and tapped his combadge, “Number One, status report.”

“We’ve managed to find a way inside, captain. The ship seems to be derelict.” Riker reported, “We’ve managed to find what appears to be the Bridge, including the remains of the captain, or perhaps the pilot.”

“Have you encountered any survivors?” Picard asked.

“No sir. If I had to guess, I’d say this crash has been here for decades at least,” Riker replied, “It’s a shame, really. They seem to come from a highly advanced race. And very large, as well.”

“Number One,” Picard cut off, “There’s reason to believe that there may be a threat onboard that ship. Where is the rest of your away team?”

“Doctor Crusher’s here with me,” was the suddenly nervous response, “Worf and Kenny are searching what we believe to be the cargo area.”

“Mr. Worf, status report,” Picard ordered with another tap of his combadge.

“We’re in the cargo area, Captain," Worf’s stern voice reported, “The entire chamber seems to be feeling with thousands of…eggs of some kind, covered by a thin layer of mist. Ensign Kenny is going for a closer look.”

“Captain,” a suddenly worried looking Councilor Troi spoke, “I’m suddenly sensing something. It seems…dangerous.”

“Picard to away team; regroup and prepare for transport back to the Enterprise immediately.” The captain ordered.

“What’s going on cap-“ a confused Riker began to reply before being cut off.

“Worf to Enterprise!” the Klingon Security Officer cut in, “One of the eggs has opened and whatever was inside has attached itself to the ensign’s face!”

“Transporter room, beam the away team back to the ship immediately!” Picard ordered.

“Right away, sir,” Chief O’Brien replied. He quickly worked the controls on the transporter and looked up as the four members of the away team materialized in front of him. O’Brien’s initial relief soon gave way to shock and even horror when the four officers, in particular Kenny, fully reappeared.

The redshirted ensign was laying on the floor of the transporter, a large, crab or spider-spider like creature clinging tightly to his head with it’s legs, a long, sinewy tall wrapped around his throat.


	2. Act 1

Picard, Riker, and Data entered Sickbay to find a puzzled Beverly Crusher looking over the still comatose Ensign Kenny, the odd parasite still firmly attached to the young officer’s face. Picard cleared his throat to get the doctor’s attention and asked, “What have you been able to learn about the creature, doctor?”

“Well, he has an interesting combination of elements that make him a tough little bugger,” Crusher began. She moved to stand beside her patient and continued, “It’s forced some kind tentacle down Kenny’s throat that seems to be feeding him oxygen, thus keeping him alive. I was hoping I’d be able to just pry it off but…”

The doctor picked up a pair of forceps and lightly grabbed onto one of the creature’s legs. Almost on contact, the small creature’s tall tightened considerably around the ensign’s throat. The tail relax, somewhat, when Crusher removed the forceps and she continued, “When I tried unwrapping the tail, the little one tightened it’s grip on Kenny’s head with it’s legs so hard it nearly tore his scalp. Even tried sedating it, but what I have available doesn’t seem to have much effect.”

“Clingy,” Riker muttered under his breath as Data moved to look over the creature curiously. 

“Can you think of any other way to remove the creature, doctor?” Picard asked.

“I suppose if I removed some of the legs I could loosen it’s grip and get it off,” Beverly replied, “Still, it does seem to be feeding Kenny oxygen. Removing the creature could kill him.”

“I understand your concern, Beverly, but I’d rather not leave that creature attached to one of my crew any longer then absolutely necessary,” Picard replied, “We don’t know what else it might be doing to him.”

Dr. Crusher still looked concerned, but nodded, “Alright, I’ll prep for surgery.”

“With your permission, Captain, I would like to stay and observe,” Data spoke up for the first time, “I find this creature intriguing.”

“Very well, Data,” Picard agreed with a nod, “Dr. Crusher, report to me once the operation is complete.”

In short order, Beverly was ready to remove the newfound parasite, Data standing a respectful distance to the side. Glancing at the android, she readied one of her medical tools and explained, “Okay, I’m going to start by making an incision here, just below the knuckle here.”

“Sorry, little guy,” the doctor half sarcastically muttered as she started the incision. Crusher had barely broken the creature’s skin with a jet of greenish yellow goo shot out of the wound. The substance flew by, within an inch of the surprised doctor’s face…

…and splattered on Data’s right arm. 

The android looked down at his arm as the odd liquid violently burned and melted through the sleeve of his uniform, and then the arm itself. Within moments, Data’s hand and half of his forearm dropped to the floor, sparks flying form his newly formed stump.

“DATA!!” Crusher jumped up from her seat and rushed to her crew mate’s side, “Are you alright!?”

“Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary, Doctor. As I am unable to feel pain, I am in no discomfort.” Data calmly replied, looking back down at his still sparking arm, or rather just past it. “In any case, I believe we have more pressing concerns.”

Crusher followed Data’s gaze and inhaled sharply at the puddle of sickly greenish yellow liquid melting through the floor of Sickbay. 

#*#*#

Meanwhile, directly below Sickbay, Picard was walking through the hallway with Geordi. The visored engineer walked in step with his captain as he reported on the ship’s sensor problems. “The good news is there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with the sensors themselves. The problem seems to be coming from interference due to atmospheric anomalies from the planet. Once we’re far enough away, the sensors should be back to full power.”

“Very good, Lieutenant,” Picard nodded. The captain abruptly stopped, holding up a hand for Geordi to do the same. “Mr. La Forge, do you hear something?”

The two Starfleet officers stood and listened for a few moments, getting curious glances from passing crew members. Gradually, they began to notice a steadily growing sound from above them. Both men looked up just a glob of molten metal began to drop down on them.

Picard grabbed Geordi by the shoulder and yanked the lieutenant back just as the melded metal dropped down, followed by a small avalanche of goo and melted metal cascaded down where the two of them had just been standing.

The two men watched as the bubbling mass dropped to the floor and proceeded to melt through it. As a small crowd of concerned crew members gathered around, Picard looked up to see Dr. Crusher and Data looking back down at him through the hole. The captain released Geordi and turned to his top engineer. “Mr. La Forge, get below and make sure that substance doesn’t eat through the hull.”

“Yes, sir.” Geordi replied and turned to rush to the nearest Turbo Lift.

Picard then looked back up toward Sickbay. “Dr. Crusher, Mr. Data, meet me in my Ready Room in twenty minutes.”

#*#*#

“Are you telling me this creature uses acid for blood?” Picard asked incredulously.

“That’s one possibility,” a weary Beverly Crusher replied, “It could also be a pressurized gland, or maybe stored between layers of skin.”

“Based on the potency demonstrated in Sickbay…and below, it would seem that particular substance in question is a powerful form of molecular acid.” Data reported, his good arm rested table.

“It certainly makes for an excellent defense mechanism,” Picard said wearily, “No other creature in the wild would dare attack it.”

“La Forge to the captain.” Geordi’s voice spoke from the three officers’ combadges. “The acid seems to have oxidized after going through the floor in front of us. So the good news is we won’t have to worry about a hull breach.”

“Thank you, Mr La Forge. Meet Data in engineering to see about repairing his arm. Picard out.” The captain then looked over to his second officer, “Go on, Data, we need you fully functional.”

Data left with a few quick words of thanks and the Picard turned to his Chief Medical Officer. “So we can't pry the creature off the ensign and can’t surgically remove it. Any ideas?”

“Beaming it off of him?” Beverly suggested, only half joking. She took a breath to compose herself and continued, “Have to think of something, that poor kid’s barely started his career.”

“Dr. Crusher, can you return to Sickbay?” One of the doctor’s aids asked over the combadge, “It’s about Ensign Kenny.”

“Has his condition changed?” The curious medical expert asked

“Its easier if you just come and see.”

Crusher and Picard exchanged looks and both of them got up to head to Sickbay.

#*#*#

“It just came off on it’s own?” A near exasperated Picard asked as Crusher looked over Kenny, who was now awake but exhausted.

“Well, yes captain,” one of Crusher’s orderlies, a young Orion, explained, shifting on her feet, “It let go of the ensign and started crawling around. We’d just called security when it flopped over and died.”

“Hell of a first mission” Kenny muttered, rubbing at his head where the creature had recently been holding him in a crushing grip.

“Well, it’ll make for a harrowing story to tell your girlfriend.” Crusher gave the young ensign a reassuring smile as she continued to examine him.

“Heh, maybe when I finally work up the guts to pop the question,” Kenny smiled.

Beverly smirked and went to finish up her examination so the captain could debrief Kenny. She was certainly glad this whole bizarre affair was about to end, and glad no one had been hurt. She had just noticed an odd life sign reading on medical top when Kenny touched a hand to his chest with a chocking sound.

“Kenny?” Dr. Crusher asked, Picard and the orderly quickly at the pair’s sides. The red shirted ensign tried to respond could only get out more gagged, chocking sounds. “I need you lie down.”

Crusher had barely gotten Kenny back down on the examination table when he began convulsing. The ensign’s groans were fast becoming more like screams as he twisted and spasmed more and more violently. Before long, Crusher was forced to give up any attempt to find and treat the cause of Kenny’s sudden turn and it was all she could do to keep the ensign from hurting himself before the episode ended.

“Captain, help me hold him down!” Dr. Crusher commanded, “Orderly, get something in his mouth or he’ll bite his tongue off!”

It was at that moment that a wet crunching/tearing sound came from inside Kenny’s chest and blood splattered up from under his uniform undershirt. The ensign seemed to calm down, and the three other Starfleet officers standing over him were just beginning to relax themselves.

Then Kenny broke into what appeared to be a full fledged severe seizure. The ensign head thrashed violently from side to side as he made louder and louder involuntary noises.

“Ahm. Ahh. Ahh! Umm!! Ah! AH! AHH!! EEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

And then Kenny’s chest cavity seemed to explode.

Blood sprayed out from the ensign’s wound, splattering across the room and all over it’s other three inhabitants. The inexperienced Orion orderly stumbled back with a shriek of surprise and horror and even Picard and Crusher were left shocked by the situation. Moments later, Kenny’s now visible ribcage burst open and a small, snake-like creature burrowed it’s way out of the doomed ensign’s chest, growling and snapping it’s jaws.

Just as Kenny’s body went still, a long final sigh leaving his lips, the door to Sickbay slid open and a pair of concerned looking security personnel rushed in. Seeing the small creature, who already possessed a mouth of needle-like teeth, turn toward the two men and the open door behind them, Picard looked to them and snapped, “Close the door!”

The order came just moments too late, as the creature launched itself from Crusher’s exam table and skittered across the floor. With shocking speed, the creature sprinted past the two security members and out the door. 

Picard stood in the bloodstained Sickbay looked after the small alien creature, knowing the situation had just become much, much worse.


	3. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barclay comes face to face with the creature running loose on the Enterprise.

Reginald Barclay glanced over as Geordi and Data looked over the android officer’s severed hand. The chronically nervous engineer cleared this throat and attempted to make conversation. “That stuff really seems to have done a number on the commander, didn’t it?”

“So it would seem,” Geordi muttered without looking up.

“…will you be able to put it back on?” Barclay asked.

“Unfortunately, lieutenant, it’s not as simple as merely reattaching the hand.” Data explained.

“The circuitry connecting the hand is ruined and a good deal of the forearm was reduced to melted goo,” Geordi continued, finally looking up at Barclay, “We’re gonna have to build him a whole new arm.”

“Has security had any luck catching that thing?” Barclay gulped, “It’s been seven hours.”

“Unfortunately no,” Data replied, “Internal sensors are still have troubles due to atmospheric interference, meaning our efforts to find the creature severely hampered.”

“It’s a big ship and we’re looking for a tiny animal, Reg,” Geordi added, reassuringly, “We’ll find it.”

Barclay nodded with a grateful smirk, only to jump back with a surprised yelp when the cover to the nearest vent was shaken loose and pushed aside. Fortunately, it wasn’t a monster but a young human girl with blonde hair that casually crawled out and replaced the cover. Geordi looked down at the newcomer, asking “How’s it looking down there, Ensign?”

“I found and cleared at blockage you wanted me to look for, and made a few other stops to make sure everything’s running smoothly,” The girl reported, now fully upright, showing how small she really was. She turned to Barclay and extended a hand, “Sorry I scared you. I just got assigned here from the Academy. Call me Newt.”

“Oh, ah, n-no problem at all,” Barclay stammered, taking Newt’s hand and shacking it for what he soon realized was just a little too long. He let go and cleared his throat, “Well, I, uh, need to check a few things with the Warp Core.”

“Don’t be a hero!” Geordi called after the retreating engineer.

“Very little chance of that,” Barclay replied, quietly adding, “…I assure you”

Geordi smirked, turning back to the new addition to his team, “Newt?”

Newt shrugged, “I prefer having people get to know me at bit before they find out I have a famous mom.”

Meanwhile, Barclay dutifully went about his inspection of the Warp Core, even while cursing himself for his latest awkward behavior. “Great first impression, Reg. Now, you’re forever the wimp…who…what’s this?”

Barclay knelt down and a small pile of yellowish white chitin connected by thin sinew. He picked up the organic material and curiously looked it over. He grabbed some nearby railing to pull himself to his feet, only to find it covered in slime. The lieutenant glanced between his two discoveries before tapping his Combadge with the back of his slimy hand. “Lieutenant Barclay to Bridge, I’ve fou-“

“Hssss!”

A chill ran down Barclay’s skin and, after several very long moments, he was able to force himself to turn. The creature stood head and shoulders over the engineer, with an elongated crested head. It had two sets of arms, one large and powerful with hands possessing long clawed fingers, the other much smaller. Six small spikes emerged from it’s back and a long tail ending a vicious spike or stinger swayed behind it.

“Barclay, come in!” Picard’s voice ordered over the Combadge, “Barclay!”

“The creature’s here! In front of me!” Barclay frantically reported, “It’s much bigger now! It’s huge!”

At that moment, the creature grabbed Barclay by the shoulders, his terrified scream echoing through the Warp Core, and the Bridge via his Combadge.

Geordi, Data, and Newt rushed to the sight of the attack, only to find slime and fresh blood. Geordi looked in every direction, hoping to see any sign of the man he’d come to think of as a friend, helplessly calling “REG!!”

#*#*#

“Could Barclay be alive?” Riker gently asked.

Geordi looked up at the commander. The two of them, along with the rest of senior staff and Chief O'Brien, were seated in the Observation Lounge to discuss what was to be done. Geordi took a moment to think, sighing, and replied, “Maybe…there was blood, but so much he couldn’t have survived.”

“We have evacuated Engineering and the Lower Decks area as a safety precaution.” Worf reported, “The sensors could not find the creature’s exact location, but it is still down.”

“Well done, Mr. Worf,” Picard said. He then turn to address everyone present and continued, “This situation needs to be resolved. Now. We are going to separate the Saucer Section from the Engineering Hull. Commander Riker, you’ll remain here in command, along with most of the crew. A skeleton crew, two teams of security personnel, and myself will be aboard the Engineering Hull. I will command from the Secondary Bridge and the security teams will search the whole section, deck by deck and room by room, until we can find and eliminate this creature.”

“With respect captain, I feel I should command the mission in Engineering,” Riker objected, “Regulations say you should remain on the Bridge.”

“My orders stand, Number One,” Picard sternly replied than, more gently added, “My decisions lead to the creature being here, and in turn at least one death. I’ll not leave others to clean up my mess.”

“Captain,” Worf spoke up, “I volunteer to lead one of the security teams.”

“Granted, Mr. Worf.” Pricard said, he then turned to his chief petty officer, “Mr. O’Brien, you’re one of the only other members of the crew with military experience, I’ll need you to lead the other.”

“Of course, sir.” O’Brien replied.

“Very good,” Picard looked around the table at his officers, “No, if there’s nothing else. We should make preparations immediately.”

“Captain,” Dr. Crusher suddenly spoke up, “what about the creatures still down on LV-426?”

“I’ve given that some thought myself, Doctor,” Worf responded, “A photon torpedo should be sufficient to destroy the ship housing their nest. Though I would recommend using three just to be sure.”

“So we just…arbitrarily exterminate them?” A slightly aghast Crusher asked, looking around at her colleges.

“With respect doctor,” O’Brien countered, “they seem to be doing all they can to exterminate us.”

“Look, the creature on board is a threat that needs to be dealt with, I understand that.” Beverly made herself clear, “But the ones down on the moon aren’t harming anyone.”

“I must admit,” Troi spoke up, “I also feel less then comfortable with potentially whipping out a species.”

“If we were talking about a sentient race, with culture and society, I’d agree.” Geordi said, “But these are more like hostile animals. I doubt we could peacefully coexist with them.”

“But that’s just it, they’re simply animals following their instincts, vicious though they might be.” Crusher argued, “They’re no more evil then lions, or wolves.”

“Or rabid dogs,” Riker countered.

“We should ensure that no more lives are lost to these creatures,” Worf rumbled.

“Captain,” Data began, turning to Picard and leaning on his good arm, “You once said that we’re not hunters, nor is it our duty to exact revenge.”

Picard sighed wearily. Finally, he spoke, clearly and with finality, “As I said, my orders stand. We will separate the ship and eliminate the creature on board…Then, at the earliest opportunity, we will contact Starfleet Command and instruct them to declare this entire system off limits. Now, we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Barclay was going to get his skull split open by the alien. But, I happened to bring up a random TNG episode while writing, and of course it was Barclay Episode. And I just couldn't bring myself to kill off the poor, nervous, socially awkward guy, (truth be told, I empathized with him a lot). So, I decided to keep his fate ambiguous, for now. Speaking of ambiguity, if you're wondering if the Newt introduced in this chapter is THAT Newt...I'll never tell! Mwah, hah, hah, hah!
> 
> Anyway, one thing I really wanted to include in this chapter is the kind of ethical debates that I always really enjoyed in Star Trek, with everyone throwing out different viewpoints and no one presented as necessarily right or wrong. I was also hoping to convey just how compassionate Starfleet really is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, dear reader, stay tuned for more.

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel, of sorts, to my story AVP-Aloy Vs Predator. I've wanted to do a follow up about the other half of Aliens vs Predator for some time, but couldn't think of an opponent whose name started with P. Luckily, I've been watching through Star Trek; The Next Generation and was struck with inspiration.
> 
> Interstingly enough, the hardest part when making an outline for this story was making the xenomorph a threat to the Enterprise crew. Considering that Starfleet is a lot smarter then the Colonial Marines, with far better technology, and they don't have to put up with Weyland/Yutani's bullcrap, it was hard to imagine a xenomorph being much more then an inconvenience. It was for this reason I added the mention of the Enterprise's sensors having troubles.
> 
> Lastly, a couple of quick notes, dear readers. Firstly, you can ignore the Engineers, David, and all that other nonsense from the newer Aliens movies. Also, I'm modeling the chapters of this story after the structure of an episode of TNG, Teaser (this chapter) followed by Acts 1-5.


End file.
